


An Arm and An Eye, Or Wasn't It Supposed to Be a Leg?

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Battle, Confusion, Dismemberment, Eye Trauma, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: It hurts.
Series: abyss gets even more angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	An Arm and An Eye, Or Wasn't It Supposed to Be a Leg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> Just some no-context angst for my best bro Pika <3
> 
> You can see his awesome fanart right [here](https://dailylukefonfabre.tumblr.com/post/633066630341066752/god-bless-jay-and-the-angst-they-write-for) ;O;

The ringing in Luke’s ears from the fonic explosion is really the least of his worries. A harsh sting twinges and writhes in his left eye, a warm liquid streaming down his cheek and catching on the corner of his mouth. His lips part, perhaps to scream, and there’s a heavy iron taste in his mouth. The smoke clears and he can’t see on the left. And it hurts, it _hurts_.

There must’ve been a pile of rubble on the ground–no surprise with all the shrapnel that had flung–and he trips, tumbling and colliding harshly with the rough ground. Shit, lorelei–fuck. He gasps for air but every inhalation burns with dust and smoke.  
Where’s Guy? Is Jade fighting the other caster? Should he—

There’s a flash of something, a person or a projectile maybe. He blinks. He can’t… He can’t feel his fingers in his right hand. Or… Or feel his right arm at all.  
Pain explodes in his shoulder, and a strangled wail of a scream tears at his throat when he glances and sees only a bloody torn sleeve. You can’t feel what you don’t have. And his arm just, isn’t there.

Actually, no, there it is. A good couple feet away in a smatter of blood. He’s lightheaded, though. From all the screaming, he thinks.  
Oh, fuzzily and sluggishly he sort of realizes, it’s probably also the blood loss. Fuck. It’s a blur of thick tears as his eye closes, he’s certain there’s shrapnel pinning his other eyelid and it hurts no matter what he does, and maybe he’ll just… Take a nap.

He’ll feel better after a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
